


Orchid Kisses

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, guess im spending valentines day SINGLE :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Ina loves flowers- She also loves Pidge.Based off of cosmologier's head-cannon on Tumblr!





	Orchid Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day to all of y'all-
> 
> yes i actually got this out on Valentines day-
> 
> :)

Ina has always had a certain itch for plants. She loved them- the pretty colors of certain flowers; the smell of freshly cut roses- and sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

 

But when aboard the Atlas- there were a limited amount of her favorite flowers. However, her eye caught onto a specific type of flower- Pidge.

 

The young woman was very smart; a lot like Ina in a way. She was also very pretty; and cute- and Ina always liked to hang around her.

 

But how could she tell Pidge that she had a crush on her, without embarrassing herself?

 

Ina pondered on that thought for a moment- then it hit her.

 

She could give Pidge a flower! She knew the different meanings of flowers; different colors of the same flower meant different things.

 

Ina went off to find Pidge.

 

Ina found the young woman typing away at her computer; in the zone.

 

“Pidge?”

 

The young woman was startled at the sound of her name; and spun around to face Ina.

 

“Oh! Hey Ina.” Pidge answered with a soft smile. “What did you need?”

 

“Well, I wanted to um… give you this- it’s a Orchid- it’s for you…” Ina stammered, holding the beautiful red Orchid out towards her.

 

Pidge took the flower, examining it closely..

 

“It’s beautiful-” Pidge began, “Thank you.”

 

Ina smiled. There was an awkward silence between the two; when Ina couldn’t take the silence anymore.

 

“Was there anything else that you needed?”

 

“I want to kiss your face.” Ina blurted, her face turning bright red; realizing she had accidentally thought out loud.

 

“What?” Pidge sputtered, her face turning pink.

 

“I-I said I want to kiss your face-”

 

Pidge stood on her tippy-toes in an attempt to kiss the tall, blonde, freckle faced girl. Ina thought this made Pidge even more cute, so; she leaned down a little and pressed her lips against the girl’s in a soft kiss.

 

Ina melted at Pidge’s soft, warm lips. She could feel Pidge pull herself up with her hands on Ina’s shoulders, so Ina cupped Pidge’s cheeks, pressing on further into the kiss.

 

When the pulled away, Pidge almost fell backwards, but Ina scooped her off her feet, and into her arms. She pecked Pidge on the cheek; making Pidge giggle.

 

“Do you know what?” Pidge began.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I love you.” Those were Pidge’s last words before she pulled Ina into another big kiss.

 

* * *


End file.
